project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokéfind
Route 1: Pidgey, Ratatta, Budew, Pikachu, Kanto Starters (if you have the gamepass), Roaming Legendaries Route 2: '''Pidgey, Rattata, Pikachu, Roaming Legendaries '''Viridian Forest: Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Pikachu, Eevee (if you have the gamepass), Roaming Legendaries Route 22: '''Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀, Mankey, Rattata, Heracross, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 3: '''Pidgey, Mankey, Spearow, Ralts, Swablu, Roaming Legendaries '''Mt. Moon: '''Zubat, Geodude, Larvitar (if you have the gamepass), Trapinch (if you have the gamepass) , Aron (if you have the game pass), Aerodactyl, Clefairy, Kabuto, Paras, Cranidos, Omanyte, Swinub, Regirock, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 4: '''Spearow, Sandshrew, Ekans, Magikarp, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 5: '''Meowth, Bellsprout, Oddish, Drifloon, Mankey, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 6: '''Oddish, Pidgey, Rattata, Slowpoke, Meowth, Psyduck, Magnemite, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 11: '''Diglett, Slakoth, Sandshrew, Zangoose, Seviper, Snorlax, Dugtrio, Drowzee, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 12: '''Poliwag, Krabby, Magikarp, Goldeen, Keldeo (champion badge required), Staryu, Roaming Legendaries '''PokemonTower: '''Ghastly, Misdreavus, Giratina (champion badge required), Spiritomb (champion badge required), Cubone, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 10: '''Magnemite, Voltorb, Onix, Machop, Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀, Murkrow, Shuppet, Zapdos, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 7: '''Ekans, Pidgey, Sandshrew, Vulpix, Growlithe, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 8: '''Rattata, Sandshrew, Growlithe, Venonat, Vulpix, Mankey, Ekans, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 16: '''Rattata, Doduo, Spearow, Fearow, Tropius, Grimer, Roaming Legendaries '''Fuchsia City: '''Scyther, Tauros, Dratini, Dragonair, Tangela, Kangaskhan, Farfetch'd, Exeggcute, Nidorina, Nidorino, Chansey, Rhyhorn, Skorupi, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 19: Articuno, Tentacool, Psyduck, Goldeen, Seel, Horsea, Larvesta (when you have been in there for a while), Roaming Legendaries '''Seafoam Cave: '''Lapras, Spheal, Seel, Snorunt, Zubat, Swinub, Sneasel, Bronzor, Kyreum (champion badge required), Roaming Legendaries '''Route 17: '''Ponyta, Koffing, Venonat, Raticate, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 21: '''Electabuzz, Koffing, Raticate, Pidgeotto, Hypno, Seel, Roaming Legendaries '''Cinnabar Volcano: '''Ryhorn, Dugtrio, Magmar, Moltres (in the orange dirt/grass at the top), Machoke, Sandslash, Graveler, Regice, Roaming Legendaries '''Victory Road: '''Marowak, Machoke, Primeape, Starly (when you have been in there for a while.), Onix, Gible, Golbat, Graveler, Solrock, Lunatone, Lickitung, Dialga (champion badge required), Registeel, Roaming Legendaries '''Mysterious Grotto: '''Pichu, Pidgey, Kadabra, Houndour, Gyrados, Electrike, Noctowl, Hoothoot, Wingull, Baltoy, Spoink, Torkoal, Remoraid, Mantine, Snorunt, Deoxys (if Solrock and Lunatone are in your party), Roaming Legendaries '''Elegant Valley: '''Ponyta (in speed grass), Vulpix (in speed grass), Meowth (in speed grass), Lotad (in sp. defense grass), Drowzee (in sp. defense grass) , Wooper (in hp grass), Chinchou (in hp grass), Togepi (in sp. defense grass), Hoppip (in sp. defense grass), Venonat (in sp. defense grass), Machoke (in attack grass), Absol (in attack grass), Piloswine, (in attack grass), Fraxure (in attack grass), Axew (in attack grass), Zweilous (in attack grass), Deino (in attack grass), Machop, (in attack grass), Swinub (in attack grass), Cubone (in ??? grass), Durant (in defense grass), Psyduck (in sp. attack grass), Golduck (in sp. attack grass), Roselia (in sp. attack grass), Ralts (in sp. attack grass), Kirlia (in sp. attack grass), Mr. Mime (in sp. defense grass), Gloom (in sp. attack grass), Oddish (in sp. attack grass), Larvesta (in sp. attack grass), Aipom (in speed grass), Palkia (champion badge required, in attack grass), Geodude (in defense grass), Sandshrew (in defense grass), Sandslash (in defense grass), Graveler (in defense grass), Onix (in defense grass), Roaming Legendaries